


wings and cuddles.

by Blackcatyaoi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Flashbacks, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wing Grooming, just a tone of cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: patton and deceit " ethan" sanders have been married for years. it had been a wonderful life and it got better once they had kids. it was a nice  and honestly nether could ask for more.





	wings and cuddles.

the credits of mulan played on the screen as deceit yawned looking over the sleeping children and lightly dozing husband. deceit smiled as he notice just how cute his husband was . patton was half asleep as he lazily groomed thomas's wings. as his other sons were spread around their laps. roman was snoring away on his lap as remus was half on the couch half off. drool pooling on the floor. virgil was under one of patton's wings happily dreaming away. as logan was under his own wings, lightly snoring as they slept. it was adorable and deceit felt himself grown soft as they all feel asleep. it was nice. logan was their first child , he was so tiny back then. god did deceit and patton cry once they saw the tiny little thing chirping at them . logan was beautiful , a little owl with dark blue wings and a small tail. the two had spent hours just petting their sons wings. they had been shocked latter by the development of a crest on their little lo. it was honestly the cutest thing to them, whenever logan got angry he would poof up once the feathers had fully came in. it was only 17 months latter that patton was pregnant again. patton had blown up like a balloon and the news of twin had been a bit terrifying to the two . but then roman and remus were hand to them they had been so happy to get two bundles of joy. it was interesting to see their wings or at least wings so different yet so similar to deceits own. the two had reptile like wings something that reminded both of them of dragons.it had been interesting watching the color bleed into the scales. roman's wings being red with tiny white spots and remus's own green and black ones. virgil was born four years later . roman and remus had been excited once they found out , they never let patton and deceit forget that they were going to be big brothers. but virgil's birth and the pregnancy had not gone as smoothly as before. patton was stressed throughout most of the pregnancy , it had been the most stressful time deceit and patton could think of ever since they had started dating. it all started with a woman who deceit want nothing more then to kill. she had harassed patton every chance she got. constantly did she belittle and upset patton. it had all been because she believed people should only marry their own wing type. the worst thing was she had force patton to give birth early. they were lucky that virgil was born without complications. he was healthy but they did warn patton and deceit that he may never fly with the underdeveloped wings. the two were just happy virgil was going to be alright. roman and remus had been very protective of virgil once they saw him curled up in patton's arms. they still had problems with the woman but before thomas was born they had managed to get away from her. but it had taken years. five to be persist , five long years that patton and deceit worried about what the psycho would do to their kids. but then she was handled and well patton and deceit would always remember the relife that had came from the news. virgil had felt better after , the witch had tried to kidnap him and god that was terrifying. but well five years latter and patton had a surprise for their anniversary. virgil was going to be a big brother. thomas was a simple birth and well the little one had patton's wings. a sold color covering the back and top of their wings but the inside held a rainbow. patton's own wings were paint a light blue that turned slightly gray as they moved down the wings. but inside of the wings were so vibrant and well seeing one of their children with wings like patton's made deceit cry happily.little thomas had pink where patton had blue but it was perfect. it was even more so once virgil got to hold thomas. virgil had spread his four wings out and up in happiness. the soft violet and black made thomas coo and giggle. it had been one of the most adorable things either of them had seen. deceit smiled and slowly started to pick the kids he could up startling patton out of his own haft sleep. patton gave him a soft smile and followed suit. patton managed to pick thomas , virgil and remus up much to deceit surprised. he thought it was impossible to pick all three up. but well with one turn of patton to show virgil had deceit fighting to hold back his laughter. virgil had koala beared himself to patton's back. the two laughed and knew once virgil really grabbed something it was next to impossible to make him let go. they were quick to head to the bed rooms. placing the kids down and getting the older ones up long enough to change into pajamas was hard but well it was worth it to look at all of them peacefully sleeping. patton hummed as he placed his head onto deceit's shoulder , the calm scene had them both relaxing more than anything else could. " hey patton? i'm so happy i've met you my angel" deceit said wrapping a arm around patton. " and i'm so happy to have been blessed to win your affection my beloved guard" patton answered placing a kiss to deciet's neck. the two waited for only a few more moments before moving to their own room. te got changed and ready for bed. they shared a kiss as the lights went out leaving them to curl around one another. this has to be what true love is decet thought as he fell asleep.


End file.
